The Story that Never Happened
by SheldonTheInuYashaFanBoy
Summary: Rin is still living with Kaede but he will finally chose who he wants to marry and they will have kids. Stick around to find out what should happen.
1. Prologue

The Story that Never Happened

(Rin POV)

Disclaimer: I do not own the shuffle media or anything to do with shuffle but if I did then it would have kept on going.

If you like this then I will keep going on but if you don't then I will just leave the story how it is.

Prologue

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock again as well as the sweet sound of Kaede's voice saying "It's time to get up silly."

I thought to myself "It is really early, can't I just go back to bed?" but instead of saying my thoughts, I rose from bed, so I could eat my wonderful breakfast that Kaede made for me.

Kaede replied sweetly, "I made an omelet for breakfast. Does that sound okay?" She asked innocently.

I replied nicely, "Why of course that sounds good, your omelets are fucking delicious."

Kaede commented, "Okay, I am going to set the table while you get dressed and get your things ready for school."

"Okay, I will be down shortly for that delicious omelet of yours." I called back to her. Then I jumped out of bed and put on some dark blue jeans, with a white button up shirt. I rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair. When I was done I ran down stairs to find myself looking at a table covered with four omelets, two pieces of bacon, and two pancakes. I looked at Kaede and stated, "You did not have to go and make this much food. One omelet would have been good enough."

She replied sweetly," I know, but I love to cook for you and make sure you have enough, that's why I made all of this food for you."

I asked nicely," Aren't you going to eat any?"

Kaede replied, "I already ate my breakfast while I was making yours, so you go on a head and eat."

I replied, "Okay, if you say so." Then I grabbed my fork and stuffed my mouth full of everything. It only took me about five minutes to eat all of this, seeing how I was starving. When I finished I put my dishes in the sink and said, "Lets head of for school now Kaede." She came running down the stairs with our lunch, and her bag. I asked nicely, "Do you want me to carry something for you?"

She replied back, "No, I can do it. Don't worry."

I said, "Alright lets head off to school then."

They were on their way to school.


	2. Chapter 1: The First day of School

Chapter 1: The first day of school

Kaede and I were on our way to school when we ran by Asa.

"Hey you two! Wait up for me." Asa yelled from a block away.

I yelled back, "Okay, Hurry up or we will be late for school."

She ran up and jumped on my back, making me almost do a face plant on the road.

"Ouch Asa, Do you always have to be so rough on me?" I said while in pain.

"Of course I do, it is so much fun." Asa said flirty.

"Well I don't like it very much, so please stop it." I replied intensely.

Asa grabbed my arm and squeezed it tightly against her chest.

"Is this any better Rin." Asa replied sweetly.

"No Asa, will you please let go, people are staring." I replied while blushing.

"Fine, you are no fun anyways." Asa stated seriously.

"Thank you, now can we please get to school so I am not late again." I replied.

We were finally fixing to enter the school when we ran into Itsuki, mainly because he was waiting by the front door for us.

"Good morning Rin." Itsuki said nicely.

I replied, "What do you want, Itsuki."

"What, a guy's best friend can't wait around for him to say good morning?" Itsuki stated.

"Actually a normal best friend it would be normal, but when you wait for me you usually have news to tell me or you want something. Now which one is it and make it quick." I replied seriously.

"Well I heard from other class mates that we are having two new girls to our class and they should be showing up to school today." Itsuki stated.

"Oh really, that sounds really cool. I hope that we can be friends." Kaede said sweetly.

"I'm sure that they will be your friend, now get out of our way so we will not be late to class." I said eagerly.

Ding, dong, ding, dong.

"Damn it, See now we are late. Are the hell are we going to explain this to Mrs. Benibara." I said frustrated.

We all ran to class, trying to make it before she closed the door and started the lesson. Right when we opened the door, the new girls with their dads were already standing in front of the class and everybody was talking. The fathers looked in our direction and said "There is the boy." After I heard that I was a little confused trying to decide who they were talking about. They both walked up and pointed right at me and said "Hello Rin, it is finally nice to meet you."

"Huh, hi, it's nice to meet you too." I said nervously.

Eustoma said happily, "My name is Eustoma and I am the king of the gods. The beautiful red head is my daughter Lisianthus. I think that you will be a great husband to her and if you choose to marry her then you will become king of gods.

"We both know that my daughter Nerine is going to be the one who he marries." Stated Forbesii. "My name is Forbesii and I am king of demons. My daughter's name is Nerine and she is the blue headed girl. She is fit for you and I think that you should marry her. If you chose to marry her then you will become the king of demons.

"No he is not; he would rather be king of gods then demons." Eustoma stated seriously.

"Of course he does, my daughter is so beautiful." Forbesii said while laughing.

"Enough of the both of you. He will decide who he wants in the future now get out of my classroom. We have work to do now goodbye."

"Okay well, we will see you at home girls. Daddy loves you bye." Both dads said as they walked out slowly.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Benibara, I didn't know what to do back there." I said gratefully.

"You're welcome and by the way, I would like to see the four of you to give me a visit after class so we can discuss why you were late." Mrs. Benibara said while walking back to her desk.

I thought to myself," Damn it, what the hell am I going to tell her that she will actually believe."

"Is there a problem Mr. Tsuchimi?" Mrs. Benibara asked curiously.

"Oh, of course not. I was just deep in thought, that's all." I said nervously.

"Good then take a seat because we are already half an hour late on our class work." Mrs. Benibara said eagerly.

I walked to my desk and sat down slowly. I looked over at Itsuki and said" What are we going to tell her why were late?"

"I don't know, but we better think of something good otherwise we will be in big trouble." Itsuki replied whispering.

"I think I have an idea, follow my lead after class." I said confidently.

Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong.

"There's the bell, now it's time to go along with the plan." I stated nervously.

"What plan are you talking about? All you told me to do was go along with what you say." Itsuki said quietly.

"That is the plan you dunce, now follow my lead." I said eagerly.

"Hello Mrs. Benibara, the reason we were late to school is because there was a bad car accident that we witnessed on our way to school. We helped get the people out of the car until the police and paramedics arrived at the scene. We also had to explain to the cops what exactly happened." I stated nervously.

"Oh really. That is interesting because during class, I always check the news to see if there are any accidents or any bad news. The funny thing is that I never saw a car accident or your picture anywhere on the news." Mrs. Benibara stated eagerly.

"Do we have after school detention since we do not have a good excuse?" I asked nervously.

"Since I am in a good mood, I will let it slip this time but you better be on time without bullshit lies, got it?" Mrs. Benibara stated while looking at her desk.

"Yes mam, we will always be on time from now on. We promise." I stated while trying not to look at her breast.

"Good, now get out of my classroom, I would like some alone time now." Mrs. Benibara stated while looking at the door.

"Alright, see you tomorrow. Good bye now." I stated while walking away with the others.

After we closed the door and we were on our way out of the school I stated out loud "That was a close one, we better be on time tomorrow or we will be in very big trouble."

"Okay, that is the plan, now see you tomorrow Rin." Stated Asa and Itsuki while they were walking away.

"Hopefully tomorrow will be as crazy as today was." I stated while laughing.

Now Rin and Kaede were on their crazy journey home, wondering if they were going to run into trouble or not….

End of Chapter.


End file.
